Lesson in Love
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Clary Fray is smart, beautiful, and taken. Jace Lightwood is a gorgeous, popular, player. The two don't really get along. But when Clary becomes Jace's tutor, will sparks fly? Or will Jace need a lesson in love? All Human. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer: Sadly, I do not own TMI.**

**Clary POV**

The music on the stereo played softly throughout the car. I toyed with my red hair, twisting it around my finger as I hummed to the tune.

In the driver's seat, my best friend Simon Lewis sat, completely oblivious to everything but the road ahead of him. In the passenger seat, Isabelle Lightwood, his girlfriend, and my other best friend, sat.

I've known the two since I moved to New York a few summers ago. My step dad had a job transfer, so here I am.

Back then, I was such a loner. I thought I didn't need anyone to talk to. But then, I met the two most important people in my life. They treated me nicely, no matter how bitter and moody I was.

I looked out the window of the black SUV to see Idris High School looming before us. Simon cautiously parked the car, and took the keys out of the ignition. He leaned back in the leather seat and sighed.

"Well, here we are. Another Monday in the social downturn of world, also known as high school," he said.

"Gosh, Si," Izzy said. "You always have a way to make every situation depressing."

"But, you love me anyway," Simon said as he leaned into Isabelle.

They started kissing. It was obviously adorable at first, but then it just got creepy.

"Ugh! Get. A. Room," I said as I opened the car door, and stepped outside.

I closed the door behind me, and began walking toward the building. I looked to the bottom of the staircase to see the usual popular crowd standing in its midst.

I saw a flash of gold hair, and amber eyes that met mine for a moment or two, but I dismissed it quickly.

I rolled my eyes at the lack of clothes some of the girls were wearing, and huffed my way up the steps, and into the school.

I walked toward the junior lockers, and stopped at number 798. I opened the locker after turning the dial on the combination lock six times.

I grabbed my science book out of the locker and slid it into the messenger bag that was wrapped around my shoulder. I was about to close the locker but stopped as I noticed the pictures of my old friends from California.

In one picture, my friend Sarah and I were wearing sunglasses, our hair wrapped up in buns, and posing with "duck faces".

In another, my boyfriend, Raphael Santiago, stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled, and lightly traced my finger over his laughing face.

I was interrupted from my momentary reverie, and pulled back into reality when the school bell rang. I shut my locker, and hurried down the hallway to my Honors science class.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

Mr. Hodge droned on about the periodic table for fifteen minutes. I was doodling little pictures of random animals in my notebook, making them look more cartoon-like than needed.

"Clary," I looked up to see Mr. Hodge standing at the front of the room near the dry erase board. "Would you care to tell us what the chemical combination NaCl is?"

"Sodium Chloride. Or, table salt," I answered swiftly.

My teacher nodded. "Correct. Now, please tell us how to set up a chemical equation."

This guy is really getting on my nerves. Can't he choose one of the upperclassman in the back of the room to pick on?

"Well," I began, "let's say we have two hydrogen gas molecules. You would want to add a second reactant, in this case oxygen, to the equation." Mr. Hodge proceeded to right down what I was saying on the board. "You would then have the product of the reactants, H2O. Or water."

"Very good, Miss Fray," he said. At that moment the class bell rang, releasing us from the room.

Slipping on my messenger bag, I began to walk out of the room. I stopped when my teacher called me back.

"Clary, can you stay back for a minute?" He asked.

I walked over to the elderly teacher's desk. "Clary, here's your test back. I just wanted to tell you that your grade is the highest throughout all of my classes. Well done."

I nodded my thanks, and turned for the door. "Oh, and Clary?" I turned around. "I hope you don't mind, but I signed you up to tutor some students after school on Friday. I saw your grades were very impressive, and you might want the college credits."

"Oh, okay," I said in confusion. I left the room wondering why my teacher wouldn't even consult me before signing me up to help other people.

Wait, I thought. Being an after school tutor gives you college credits. Man, did I need those.

I hastily walked through the halls of students, and braced my self for four and a half more hours of learning.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

"Oh, there she is!"

I made my way trough the crowded parking lot. I was walking to Simon and Izzy who were standing next to Izzy's SUV.

"Hey, guys," I said as I reached them. They greeted me, and we began talking about our day's.

"Do you know how much I hate P.E.? Well, I hate it a lot. I mean, sweating is just so gross, and makes me look like a disgusting animal!" Izzy ranted.

Simon wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer toward him. "You always look gorgeous, Iz," he whispered.

She smiled, and quickly pecked him on the lips. He smiled back at her, and I did, too. They were the perfect couple.

"Izzy! Why don't you ever answer your phone?" We all turned around to face Izzy's adoptive brother, Jace Lightwood.

Jace is probably the hottest guy on campus. He has insanely gold hair, and amber eyes to match. His muscle toned body fit with his light tan perfectly. But, he hated my guts with a passion. From the first day we met, we just didn't get along.

"Jace. I don't need to answer my phone all the time, you know," Izzy said as she put her head on Simon's shoulder.

"Whatever. Don't give me a ride home. Just leave me here all night. I don't care," he said, acting like a little kid.

"I don't care either. How about we go?" I asked Simon and Izzy.

"Oh, hi, leprechaun. Didn't see you standing there," Jace said as if he just realized I was there.

"Nice to see you, too," I mumbled.

Jace ignored me, and continued to scold Izzy about how she should have her phone on at all times. I got bored and began to look around the parking lot, wishing for anything to distract me from the argument.

My eyes landed on a familiar boy with brown hair, and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

"I'll be right back."

I stopped yelling at Isabelle, and turned to the short red head who looked like she was walking with determination.

Clary Fray was beautiful. Obviously, she didn't think that. You could tell by how insecure she is.

I thought everything about her was amazing. From the tiny freckles on her nose, to the converse on her small feet.

But, I didn't like her anymore.

I asked her out when we met, but she just turned me down without a second thought. So, I just picked on the girl.

The three of us watched as she picked up

her pace, and ran into a boy's awaiting arms. They stayed in the embrace for some time.

When they broke apart, the the boy wiped some tears from Clary's face. She hugged him again, and didn't let go for a while.

I turned away, a strange feeling bubbling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Dang. Who is that?" Izzy finally asked. Simon and I shrugged, not responding.

I turned to Clary and the boy to see that they were walking toward us.

Clary was smiling widely, and for once, I wished that I was the cause of that happy look.

"Guys," the red head said when she came over to us,"this is Max."

We all greeted the boy - Max - politely, and waited for Clary to continue.

"He's my brother."

"Brother? Clary, I thought Jon was your only brother," Simon said, his arm still wrapped around my sister.

"Jon is my oldest brother. Max is my half brother. He's been at a boarding school in California," Clary explained.

After we all introduced ourselves to Max, he turned to Clary. "Oh, I almost forgot. Clary, Raphael is coming on Saturday."

Clary's eyes automatically lit up. "He is? Why?"

"He said he missed you," Max told her.

"Clary, who's this Raphael? Another brother of yours?" Izzy asked playfully.

"Ha! Brother? More like her bo-"

"Max!" Clary interrupted. "Stop."

Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Jon is waiting by his car somewhere for us. Let's go home."

Clary nodded in agreement with her brother. "Alright. Well, see you guys tomorrow."

Izzy an Simon gave her a hug, and she just completely ignored me. "Love you, too, Clare Bear!" I called after her.

She turned and glared at me, which only make me wink at her. She scoffed in disgust.

Izzy and Simon stood staring at me after the red head left. I looked at them in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," they both said in unison. They both exchanged a look, but proceeded to climb in the car.

I climbed in the backseat, completely confused about what just happened.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking.**

**Why aren't you working on The Engagement!? Well, I just thought of this, and had to publish! : )**

**Anyway, PLEASE review! I would love to know what your thoughts are on this story. It would make me happy!**

**XOXO,**

**THG**

**(PS: Did you notice my username's initials are the same as The Hunger Games'?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**** Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own TMI.**

**Clary POV**

Jon, Max, and I arrived at our two story house in ten minutes. We walked inside to find the house empty once again.

"You guys want pasta for dinner?" I asked my brothers once we settled inside.

"Sure," Jon said. "But, I will accompany you in the making of our dinner."

I rolled my eyes, but obliged. Jonathan is my older brother: he's now a senior in high school. He's usually over at Jace's house to hang out with him since they're best friends. Having him home for once felt nice.

"Can I help, too?" Max chimed in from the couch. I agreed, and he smiled widely in response.

Max had been in California at a boarding school since we left. He loved the school: it wasn't for his discipline or anything. He was at one of those schools for the insanely brilliant. Now a freshman in high school, Max is here to live with us for a couple weeks while he's on break.

My mother, Jocelyn, had landed a job at a great art college somewhere in Manhatten, so she was never home. Her husband, and my stepdad, Luke, was never home either. Because of his huge job promotion, he's busier than ever. Usually, I was alone in the house with the occasional family visits.

You see, Jon and I were born during our mothers first marriage. But, let's just say our dad is an idiot. Max is Luke's son, thus making him our half brother.

Having part of my family together was great.

Heading into the kitchen, I gathered everything we needed to make pasta. Jon and Max joined me in a few minutes, so I threw them two frilly, pink aprons. They gave me dirty, confused looks in return.

"You can't cook unless you wear an apron," I said putting one on myself. "Come on. Just put it on, okay? Be good brothers!"

They both sighed, but tied the aprons on themselves. Then, we started to cook.

We boiled water, threw spaghetti noodles in the pot, made marinara sauce in another, and put a loaf of bread in the oven. Soon, we were exhausted, and Jon went right to his phone.

"Clare, is it okay if Jace comes to eat with us?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I took the apron off, and ran upstairs. Jon knows how much I just want to have a normal family dinner. Letting that idiot in our house to join us wasn't really making anything better.

When I reached my room, I pulled my hair out of the braid I had put it in before we began cooking. Long, wavy strands flowed down my back.

Not bothering to change out of the gray v-neck and skinny jeans I was wearing, I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me was pretty. Not beautiful, not gorgeous, just pretty.

"CLARY!"

I heard Max call my name from downstairs, which meant dinner was ready. I ran out of the door, entranced by the lovely smell of food.

Coming down the stairs, I noticed an unwanted visitor in my wake. Nit even giving him a second glance, I went straight to the dining room.

"Come on, Fray. You couldn't even dress up for our dinner date?" Jace said behind me.

"Date? In your dreams, Lightwood," I scoffed.

The next thing I knew, a hand had come around my wrist. Soon, I was gently pushed back against the light blue wall, staring into Jace's beautiful eyes.

"Come on, Clary. You know you want me," he whispered. His hot breath touched my ear, sending chills through my body.

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was cut off by Jonathan. "JACE! Stop flirting with my sister!"

Jace looked a little flushed, but soon composed himself and stalked toward the dining room. I chuckled to myself, but followed Jace.

(·.·)(·.·)(·.·)

I sat next to Max, and across from Jace and Jon. I was finished eating a delicious dinner, and so was Max. Jace and Jon had half-full plates in front if them. They were to busy talking about football to eat.

"Hey, Max," I turned to my brother. "Wanna play COD?"

Max smirked at me. "Oh, you're on."

We got up from the table, and made our way to the basement which housed my XBox.

(·.·)(·.·)(·.·)

"BEAT THAT!" I screeched as I jumped up onto the couch and started dancing. I waved the controller awkwardly in my hands.

"Shut up, Clary. You only won because I haven't played in a while," Max told me as he stood up.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek sloppily. "Love you, too, Maxie!"

He shook his head at me. I sat down waiting for him to join me. "I'm gonna go to bed, Clare. 'Night."

I sighed as I watched my brother go upstairs. I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. I haven't seen him in a year, and he's already ditching me.

"That was a pretty attractive dance you did there."

I opened my eyes and saw Jace standing over me, smirking. He sat down next to me on the couch and mimicked how I was sitting. He put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Go away," I said.

He didn't respond. He just shook his head a little bit.

"Fine. Don't move. Be my foot rest." I turned myself around and propped my feet on Jace's thighs. He opened an eye and looked at me, but didn't move.

Not moving my feet, I turned my head to look at the TV screen. With my controller, I clicked 'resume game'. Soon, I was playing another round of Call of Duty.

I was really good at this game. I played it a lot when I was home alone. I mean, I wasn't the type of girl to just start painting my nails every chance I got.

"You're really good at this," Jace said. "Too bad you couldn't beat me."

I paused the game. "Is that a challenge?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah," Jace said as he grabbed the second controller. "How about this: whoever loses must kiss the victor."

"I don't think-"

"What? Are you scared of getting cooties or something?" Jace questioned.

I scoffed. "Pfft. No. You're on."

Then, we played.

(·.·)(·.·)(·.·)

I smiled at Jace.

"How did you win? I'm amazing at Call of Duty," he said.

"Well, looks like someone's being a sore loser," I said. "I will accept a kiss on the cheek, though."

"Fine. But, I owe you a real kiss," he said.

Jace leaned over to me, and kissed my cheek softly. A burst of warmth went through me. His lips lingered on my skin a bit longer than needed. I felt my cheeks redden.

Jace pulled away, and smirked at me. "Goodnight, Clary," he whispered. He then got up, and with one wink, he skipped up the steps.

"Goodnight."

**A/N: Oh, Jace.**

**How you lead girls on. Too bad Clary doesn't really like you, huh.**

**Maybe she'll get over it. Maybe not. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS, MY CHILDREN.**

**Until next time,**

**THG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.****

**Jace POV**

It was finally Friday. It has been four days since I almost kissed Clary. I was really out of it then. But, more importantly, it was the day I started after school tutoring.

My social studies teacher recommended that I get a tutor if I wanted to pass the class. If not, I wouldn't have enough credits to go to college.

I walked into room B107 to meet my tutor, only to see a red head bent over a book.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" I asked the girl as I sat down across from her. "I know it's very tempting to be in the same room as me...alone. But, I'm waiting for someone."

"Don't get too full of yourself," she murmured, her big, green eyes looking at me. "I'm waiting for someone- oh wait."

"What?"

"Oh, honey. You really do need a tutor, don't you?" She asked, placing her hand over my own.

For a moment, I was just distracted by the fact her hand had released a jolt of electricity through me to even respond to her question. Then, she removed her hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ugh. I'm your tutor!"

"What!? You're my tutor?" I asked in disbelief.

"That took you long enough, huh?"

I started to get up to leave. "Well, it's obvious this isn't going to work. So, I'll just go find someone else-"

"Wait!" Clary yelled. "I know we don't really get along. But, you and I need these college credits. So, can we just make this work?"

I thought about this. Clary and I really never got along. Monday night was the first time in years we actually could be in the same room together without fighting. Maybe this could work.

"Alright," I said. I walked around the large table placed in the center of the room to sit beside her. "We can try this."

Clary smiled a genuine smile. Then, she bent over to the side to put her book away, and I got a whiff of her perfume. It was a combination of vanilla and something fruity.

I reached into my bag, pulled out my social studies book, and turned to the chapter we were doing in class.

"Okay," Clary said, "you're studying World War 1. Easy enough."

"Maybe for you," I murmured to myself.

"Come on, Jace. Be positive about this, okay?" She said reassuringly.

I shrugged, and our lesson began.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

I closed my book, thus ending our tutoring session. I looked over at Clary who had stood up, and was putting on her jacket.

I stood up with her, putting on my black leather jacket. "Uhm, thanks."

Clary looked over at me. "For what?"

"For, uhm. You know, helping me with school, and stuff," I stuttered. Since when did I stutter?

"It's no problem, Jace. Besides, you know a lot of this stuff anyway. I think you just needed a better understanding," Clary said, smiling.

I smiled back, and we began walking out the door. "So, meet up here on Monday?"

"Sure," she said, walking about a foot away from me.

When we finally reached the parking lot, Clary turned to me. There was a slight sparkle in her eyes. "Good luck at the football game tonight."

"Thanks," I said as we walked to our cars.

Then, we parted ways.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

It was eleven o'clock at night. Max was in his bed, Jon was at another party getting wasted, and mom and Luke were still at work. I was alone.

And bored.

So, I changed into a tank top and shorts, put my running shoes on, and headed to the driveway.

We had a basketball hoop on the small slab of concrete because Jon loves all sports.

There was a basketball laying in the grass next to the hoop, so I bent over and picked it up. While doing so, I heard a car pull up.

I stood up, basketball under my arm, to see Jon stumbling out of a car. He was definitely drunk.

As he stumbled into the house, I noticed another figure emerging from the car. He had on a tight T-shirt and dark jeans.

"Hey," I called over to Jace. "What are doing here?"

Finally noticing me, Jace walked over to me, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, someone had a little too much to drink, so I decided to be a nice gentleman, and take him home," he said.

"Well, on behalf of the wasted boy, I thank you," I said, slightly bowing. I turned around and shot the ball into the basket.

"And what are you doing out here? You don't seem like you're that athletic," Jace said, snatching the ball from its rebound.

"I'm athletic!" I protested.

"Right," he said. "Then why haven't I seen you on any sports teams at school?"

"I refuse to be on any school related sports team. They're full of airheads," I said.

"You think I'm an airhead?"

I looked at him. "Well, yeah. You have a huge ego, you know."

"I know. And I'm proud of it," he boasted. "And, it helps me charm the ladies."

He winked at me, and I scoffed. "Ha, yeah right."

"Come on. You know you can't resist me," he said as he stepped closer to me.

"There's that huge ego I love so much," I said sarcastically.

"Finally! She admits her undying love for me!" He smirked. "HEAR THAT WORLD!? CLARY FRAY LOVES ME, JACE WAYLAND!"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood up?!" I whisper-yelled.

Then, something moist trailed over the palm of my hand. I shrieked and pulled my hand away in disgust. Jace started laughing.

"Did you just lick my hand?!" I yelled.

He shrugged as he still laughed. "Eh...that depends. Did you like it?"

I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him. I stormed back to the front porch of my house, ready to open the door.

"Gosh, Clary. Hang on," Jace panted as he caught up with me on the stairs. "Can't you ever have fun?"

"Can't you ever stop being an idiot?" I opened the door to my house, and slammed it on Jace.

Why was he so stupid?

**A/N: There is Chapter 3, my loves.**

**I really hope you guys are liking this story. I'm very confident about this one. : )**

**So, can you review for me? You will? Aww, shucks. Thank you. : D**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo,**

**THG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

**Jace POV**

It was Saturday. I was over at Jon's house again. We were watching a hockey game on the TV with his brother Max.

The doorbell rang. We heard heels clacking on the stairs, rushing to get the door.

I heard it open, and Clary's voice. There was also a male voice with her.

"I'LL BE BACK AT NINE, JON! DON'T WAIT UP!" Clary shouted from the foyer.

"Who is she with?" I asked Jon.

"Probably her boyfriend," he replied, sounding bored.

Boyfriend? "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"A lot of people don't. I doubt Izzy even knows," Jon said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Some guy from California. They've been in a long distance relationship for a while," Max chimed in.

I nodded in response. So this is the guy Max was talking about. He really was her boyfriend.

I felt something bubble up in my stomach. My fists were clenching and unclenching by my legs. What was this?

I brushed it off and continued to watch the game.

Why should I care about Clary?

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

We walked hand in hand downtown New York. He held me close to him, and I felt safe.

We finally reached the park and sat down on a bench. He wrapped his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you, Clare," he said.

"I missed you, too," I told him, smiling.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into him more, and he held me tightly.

"Raph?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Why didn't you come here before? I felt like you didn't want to see me," I told him.

"Clary," he said, straightening us up, so I was looking him in the eye. "I would never leave you like that. I've just been...busy."

I sighed a breath of relief. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. It was a simple gesture, and he quickly pulled back.

"I will always love you," he said.

I smiled, and he leaned in for another kiss. I leaned in as well, and our lips met. Soon, we melted into a passionate kiss.

Later, we just sat, watching people walk by. The sun soon began to set, and Raphael decided that we should go get something to eat.

I couldn't agree more.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

At nine o'clock Raphael brought me back home. We walked up to the porch and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really glad I came, Clary," he said into my hair.

I pulled away from him, and smiled. I captured his lips and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back, more fierce.

It felt wrong.

I pulled away. "Um...goodnight, Raph."

"Goodnight, Clary," he said.

I hurried into my house, and quickly shut the door behind me.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

She kissed him. On the lips.

I bet that felt amazing to kiss her soft, pink lips.

Wait. What? When did I start thinking about the girls' lips. That's kind of creepy.

I was sitting in my car which was parked in the Frays' driveway. Then, Clary and that guy showed up and kissed.

This really shouldn't bother me. I mean, Clary is a junior, I'm a senior. Clary's my best friend's little sister. She probably hates me.

Yeah. She hates me.

But why was this new guy in her life making me...jealous?

**A/N: Okay. Short chappie!**

**Don't worry, I'm gonna post Chapter 5 later tonight. You guys have earned it. :)**

**Anywhoo... All I ask is that you REVIEW!**

**-THG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jace POV**

Clary had been tutoring me all week. I was actually showing a lot of improvement in social studies. I was also feeling a lot closer to Clary.

It was now Thursday, and I sat next to the red head again. We hadn't started the lesson yet, and Clary was listening to music on her phone.

I opened my social studies book, and got out the homework we had for the night.

Question 1: List the Central Powers.

"Ah, the Central Powers." I looked over to see Clary leaning toward me a little bit. Her hair touched the table as it swayed off of her shoulders.

"Yeah. Obviously, if I would care to remember them, I wouldn't be here," I said, speaking my thoughts.

"Jace, you know this. Just think," she told me. "What country was trying to gain the most power?"

Most power, most power.. "Uhm, ...Germany?"

"Good. Now what do you eat on Thanksgiving?"

"That's easy," I said. "Pizza."

Clary blinked at me. "No," she said slowly. "You eat turkey. As in the country, Turkey."

"Right. I was just kidding." I totally wasn't. "And then there's Bulgaria and Austria-Hungary, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. See? I knew you could this," she said.

I went back to my worksheet, slightly smiling to myself. She really believed that I could accomplish high school. Even my dad had lost hope in me.

I looked over at Clary who had one earphone in her ear. She was filling out something with immense concentration.

Her mouth started moving with the music of the song she was listening to. It was the Plain White T's. I knew those songs.

Clary looked over at me and uncomfortably smiled. "Sorry," she began, "did you need help with something?"

I shook my head. "No. No. I just got distracted."

"You were staring at me?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Why would I be staring at you? There's not much to look at, Clary," I told her with venom in my voice. Why did I say that?

She frowned. "Got it. I totally get it." Clary stood up, grabbing her bag. "You know, I'll just get going. Max is leaving tonight."

"But, it's only been fifteen minutes," I said, panicking.

"Obviously you can't stand the sight of me," she said as she walked out the door slamming it in the process.

What did I just do?

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

I ran out of the school in tears. I don't know why his comment got to me so much, but it did. It hurt.

I took out my phone and called Jonathan. He picked up on the third ring.

"Clary? Aren't you suppose to be tutoring Jace?" He asked.

I sniffled, and wiped the tears off of my face with the back of my hand. "Yeah, but...could you come get me? Please?"

He sighed. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. It was...nothing. Can you hurry?"

"Of course," was his response. "I'll be there in five."

I thanked him and hung up the phone. Walking over to a bench, I sat down and let the tears fall.

For some reason, this week with Jace wasn't bad. In fact, it was kind of nice to be friends with him. Now, I knew I had been deceiving myself.

He never cared about me. He never cared about anything. All he cared about was using me to get a good grade.

I looked up to see my brothers truck pull up to the sidewalk. I got up and walked over to him.

"Clary! Wait!"

I looked behind me to the school. There rushing down the steps was Jace. He was trying to reach me.

When our eyes locked, he slowed his stride and eventually stopped. I wiped the tears from my eyes again, and turned around.

I climbed into the car leaving a unreadable Jace behind.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

"Clary? Can I come in?"

Jon was standing outside of my door. I had been laying on my bed staring at the ceiling for an hour. My iPhone had been on shuffle and was now playing Jar of Hearts.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

A moment later, Jon walked through the door. His blonde hair was tousled and and damp on his forehead. He sat at the end of my bed and looked at me.

"He told me there's not much to look at," I said. I shifted my eyes so I wasn't looking at my brother.

I heard him sigh. "Clare - I'm sorry. You know that Jace is a huge a-"

"I know." I moved my eyes back to Jon. "I just thought that maybe he actually appreciated me."

"He does appreciate you, Clary. He's just...an idiot," Jon told me.

"You got that right."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

Jace wasn't at school the next day. Trust me: I've been making it a point to avoid him. Luckily, I didn't need to hide.

"CLLLLAAAAARRRYYYY!"

I stopped looking around the parking lot, and finally looked at Izzy. She was glaring at me with her piercing blue eyes. Her hands were on her hips. If looks could kill...

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Ugh. I asked you if you wanted to come over to get ready for my party tonight," she said, acting very annoyed.

That's right. Izzy's throwing a huge party tonight at her house. It's suppose to be insane, according to Izzy. I couldn't be more excited.

Wait. Jace is Izzy's brother. He lives at her house. Which means he's going to be at the party.

Great.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," I said.

Izzy's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "Great! Let's get going! I'm gonna make you look hot!"

With a kiss to Simon, Izzy dragged me into he car, and off to a world I hated being in.

Izzy's world.

**A/N: Heeyy. I'm a liar. Sorry.**

**So yeah, this is CHAPTA 5!**

**REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE LATER TODAY!**

**-THG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Clary** **POV**

"Told you I would make you look hot," Izzy said as she pinned a strand of her black hair away from her face.

And she did make me look hot. I was wearing a tight dress that stopped mid thigh and heels. Normally, I wouldn't go for the heels, but I wasn't looking to pick a fight with Izzy.

My makeup was dark, making my eyes look brighter than they were. I thought it made me look mysterious.

"Thanks, Iz," I said, hugging my friend.

"Anytime, Clary. Now, let's go party!"

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

I sat alone at the makeshift bar Izzy had set up. Luckily her parents weren't home for a week, or they would freak out if they saw all of this alcohol.

Jace was no where to be found, obviously up in his room. The door had been locked shut all night.

"Hey, Clary. What's wrong?"

I looked up to see my brothers friend, Jordan Kyle standing above me. He had a gentle smile on his face as he sat down next to me.

"Nah," I said, sitting up a little more. Jordan looked at me skeptically before he reached over behind the bar, and pulled a bottle of liquor out.

"Well, I know that's a lie. And, your brother will kill me for doing this, but here." Jordan handed me the bottle while he got out a shot glass. "This makes all of your problems magically disappear."

I looked at the bottle, then at Jordan. "Whatever kind of sorcery this is, I'll take it."

Jordan smiled. "That's my girl." He patted my shoulder and disappeared into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

I poured myself a shot of liquor. "Well, here goes nothing."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I turned over on my bed and looked at the door. The loud music from Izzy's party could easily be heard. Maybe I was imagining it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Groaning, I stood up. I ruffled my hands through my hair, and trailed them down my face. I opened the door.

"Heeeyy, Jace!"

I narrowed my eyes at the girl standing in front of me. She was dressed...well, let's just say, she looked good. They was something about her now that seemed a bit off.

"Clary? What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you after I drank this," she said, shoving a bottle of tequila in my hands. It was half full. That explains it.

She shoved past me, entering my room, humming along to the music. I followed her back in, closing the door behind me.

"Clary," I sighed, sitting on my bed. "You shouldn't have drank this. You're gonna have a massive hangover in the morning."

Clary walked closer to me. "Who cares?" She came over to me, and sat on my lap. I tensed up. She had never been this close to me before.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" She asked me, playing with my hair.

I was dressed in a white, button up shirt and jeans. "I was planning on running down to the party for a bit."

"Oh."

Her hands moved to the top button of my shirt. Slowly, she unbuttoned it.

"Uhm. Clary? What- what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"What? You don't like this? Or do you find it ... distracting?" She whispered in my ear.

I didn't reply, so she continued unbuttoning my shirt. One by one, the buttons were pulled apart, revealing my bare chest. Soon enough, my shirt was undone.

Clary's fingers trailed up and down my chest sending chills through my body. She smiled. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?"

I shook my head, and smirked, finally aware of the advantage of Clary being drunk. "I don't think you have."

"I haven't? Man, I'm really stupid. I've been thinking it forever," she said. "Well, I'll say it now." Leaning closer to my face, she whispered, "You're hot."

I gulped. I knew she would say it, but I didn't think she had that seductive-ness in her. I looked down at her lips. Her pink, soft lips.

She noticed. "Wanna kiss me?"

Then, I remembered. One: she was very drunk. Two: she had a boyfriend. I couldn't do take advantage of this moment and kiss her.

"Not now. Not while your drunk," I said. "Besides, you have a boyfriend."

Clary laughed lightly. "I know, silly. You're my boyfriend." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Clare," I told her.

She sighed. "I wish you were."

My heart clenched. I wrapped an arm around her. "Sometimes, I do, too."

"I'm tired, Jace," Clary whined. She snuggled into me more. "Can I sleep with you?"

I laughed. "Sure."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

Minutes later, Clary had finally situated herself in my bed. I leaned over her, placing a blanket around her. She smiled up at me.

"Jacey... Will you stay with me?" She asked. I tucked in the blanket around her shoulders and nodded.

Suddenly, Clary shot up, and kissed my nose. I smiled down at her while warmth rushed through me.

"I owe you a real kiss now," She told me as I climbed into the bed next to her.

She snuggled into me more, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Goodnight, Jace," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Clary."

**A/N: Oh drunk Clary. How I love your crazy antics.**

**Anyway, please review! Id love to know what you think of this story. Anything I need to add? Something need to be cleared up? REVIEW!**

**-THG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Clary POV**

I opened my eyes slightly, and let out a small yawn. I didn't remember going to bed last night. I must've been really tired.

Glancing around my room, I noticed that it looked nothing like it usually did. The walls were white instead of light purple, and were bare of all posters. My vanity and desk were no where in sight. The bed also felt different. Almost warmer.

I turned my head, and saw a sleeping form next to me. The person stirred and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Jace!"

He rolled over, and propped his head on his hand. "Morning, gorgeous," Jace said as he winked.

"Jace!"

He shot straight up to actually look at me. His eyes were wide, but he looked slightly younger somehow. "Clary. Before you scream, I need you to know that you have a hangover."

I gave him a confused look, but immediately realized how bad my head hurt. I leaned back into the pillow and moaned. "Ugh. Explain," I commanded.

"Well," Jace said as he leaned back with me, "you came in and basically wanted this." He gestured to himself and smirked which made me roll my eyes.

"I know for a fact that's not true," I said, closing my eyes.

Jace laughed. "You were pretty drunk..."

I opened my eyes, and turned to him. He was watching me. "Seriously," I said, "what did I do?"

"Nothing. You did and said nothing too crazy," he told me stubbornly as he avoided my eyes.

"Well, thank you for taking care of me. I'm gonna go home now." I stood up from Jace's bed and straightened out my dress. "What time is it?"

Jace looked at his digital clock next to him. "9:34."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I opened the door.

"Clary," Jace said, stopping me. I turned around to face him, and realized he was shirtless. I blushed. "Remember: You owe me a kiss." I slowly walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me.

What did I say last night?

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

The bed felt colder without Clary. I shouldn't have said that last night. Yeah, I wanted to be her boyfriend a few years ago. Now, that couldn't really happen because she has a boyfriend. And I don't feel that way about her.

Nope. Not at all.

Suddenly, someone knocks on my door, and without my answer, they walk in. It's my sister.

"Why the heck did Clary just leave your room?" She yelled. I cringed at her voice. She sounded mad. A mad Izzy is never good.

"Look. She got drunk last night and came up here. She was really wasted and fell asleep in here. Okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at me in a death glare. My gosh, she was scary in the morning. "If you tried anything, I swear I will kill you," she seethed at me.

"I didn't try anything!"

She turned with a huff and stalked out of my room. I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

Clary is really starting to get to me.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

I walked into a silent house. No mom. No Luke. No Jonathan. And no Max.

I was alone again.

My phone had no messages, no missed calls. There was no note in the house. I can't believe my parents didn't even care.

I sighed, and climbed the stairs to my room. I decided to call Raphael to see if he wanted to come over.

"Hello?" He said after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Raph," I said.

"Oh.. Clary. Hi. Look, I'm kinda busy...right now," he said, sounding a but nervous.

"Oh, okay. I can call back," I told him, slightly confused. What could he possibly be busy with on a Saturday morning?

"Raphie? Who's on the phone?" I heard a feminine voice cut in.

"Uhm. Raphael? Who is that?" I asked him, getting a little angry. What girl is he with?

"Uhm.."

"Raphie! Kiss me! Stop talking..." I heard the girl whine.

"Raphael? Are you cheating on me?" I raised my voice. I was mad now. "How long has this been going on?"

"Seelie. Stop," he said on the other line. Raphael sighed. "Clary. Yes, I've been seeing someone else. For about a year."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Honestly? You were...boring," he said.

I was boring? He's been cheating on me for a year? I couldn't believe it. "You lead me on for two years? How could you?"

"Clary- listen..."

"No. You listen. Don't ever call me, or talk to me again. I never want to see you again," I told him.

"Clary, I'm sor-" I ended the call before he could "apologize".

I laid back on my bed. No tears came as I stared at the ceiling. It was plain white. Jace's room was white. Jace.

I smiled. He's cute, funny, and just plain amazing. If only he actually liked me. Because, although I didn't want to admit it, I was falling for Jace. Obviously from his previous comments, he wasn't interested.

I felt a tear fall down my face, but soon my eyes began to droop. Then, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Heey. So, this is chapter 7.**

**Okay, I know you probably wanted a Clary Jace smack down. But, oh well. ; )**

**PWEASE PWEASE REVIEW!**

**-THG**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I couldn't help myself! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMI!**

**Chapter 8**

**Clary POV**

_Ding dong._

_The doorbell rang for the fourth time in five minutes. Why couldn't the person just leave already? Obviously, I didn't want to open the door._

_Ding dong._

_I've had enough. I got up from the couch, and straightened my hair a little bit. I was annoyed, but I couldn't look like I had been sleeping all day. I had been, but that was beside the point._

_I opened the door to find Jace Lightwood leaning against the door frame. He smirked when he saw me._

_"Jon isn't here, Jace," I said, about ready to close the door. As I was doing so, Jace stopped the door with his hand and let himself inside. _

_"Well, that means you're home alone. You need a responsible grown-up to take care of you," Jace told me as he plopped himself down on the couch._

_"I'm perfectly fine being by myself," I told him as I sat next to him._

_Jace looked over at me for a moment. "Clare? Have you been crying?" He asked._

_I quickly turned away from his eyes. "Yeah, but that's none of your business," I said._

_"Is this about what I said the other day? Because I take it back. I never meant to say that. I swear. I'm so sorry, Clare," he said sincerely._

_"That's not it," I said slowly. "He broke up with me."_

_I turned to face Jace's angelic face. He looked so innocent yet tough sitting here with me. His thick, leather jacket was placed over a tight shirt. You could distinctly see the muscles underneath the fabric. _

_His eyes met mine, and for a second, they lit up. "Really?" He said a little too perky. "I mean, I'm so sorry."_

_I turned away again. "It's fine." I stood up, and began to walk away from the living room. "You know what's weird? I don't feel anything. I'm not sad or anything: just happy it's over."_

_I heard a few footsteps behind me, and suddenly there were hands picking me up into a bridal position. Jace's arms were holding my knees and wrapped around my waist. My shirt was slightly riding up and I could feel his fingers brushing against my skin. I blushed at the thought._

_"Jace. What are you doing?" I asked calmly. There was no point in struggling. Jace would just keep holding me. And for some reason, that idea wasn't repulsive._

_"I'm comforting you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Grabbing me when I'm not expecting it is not very comforting." Yes it is. It so is._

_"I don't care what you think. We're going to the basement to watch a funny movie. And you're gonna love it," he told me as he started down the steps._

_"I would've agreed to the movie, you know. You didn't have to pick me up," I told him as we walked downstairs._

_We finally reached the bottom step. "Well, why am I still holding you?" Jace set me down and we walked over to the couch where we sat down after placing Blades of Glory into the DVD player._

_I sat close to Jace: our legs and shoulders were touching. I turned to look at him again. I wasn't expecting his eyes to already be watching me._

_I hadn't realized how close we actually were. Our faces were just mere inches apart. The lights in the room were off, making the only brightness coming from the TV screen._

_Jace's eyes glowed. "I think I owe you something," he said softly._

_"Yeah," I breathed, "I think you do."_

_He smiled a little bit as he leaned in closer to me. My heart was racing in my chest. Jace should be able to feel it hammering around._

_Soon, our lips brushed each other. Until we heard a voice coming from upstairs. _

_"Clary?"_

_Jace and I broke away from each other. I moved my eyes away from him. How are you suppose to react when you almost kiss someone?_

_"Clary." I felt Jace's hand on my arm. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I mean I-"_

_I cut off his stuttering with my lips. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough. I broke away quickly to find Jace smiling at me._

_"We'll redo this sometime, okay?" He whispered. I nodded and smiled back._

_"Go upstairs. Jon will know something's up if you stay," I told him. _

_Jace rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Let him know..." He trailed off and began to lean in again. _

_"Jace."_

_He looked at me, his eyes only centimeters from mine. He leaned in and captured my lips with his own. I melted into him and my hands soon found his chest._

_"Clare? You down here?" Jonathan was now near the steps. Jace and I broke apart again. _

_"Go. I'll act like I'm asleep. Leave," I pushed him back a little. _

_"I'll text you later, okay?" He asked and I nodded. Jace gave me one last peck on lips before he darted up the steps._

_I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch, placing my head on a pillow. I smiled to myself as I heard Jace's voice at the top of the stairs._

_I felt...happy._

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around as I sat up, my blankets ruffling as I shifted. I was in my room: thankfully. I got out of the bed, realizing I was still wearing the dress I wore to Izzy's party.

After I changed into a tank top and yoga pants, I slid out of my room. It was around six o'clock. I heard snoring coming from Jon's room, meaning he was home and asleep. I also heard talking coming from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to see my mother and Luke in the living room. They looked up when they saw me. My mom smiled.

"Clarissa," she said, "we have some great news!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

My parents exchanged a look before Luke spoke. "We're moving to Florida."

"What?"

We just moved to New York three years ago, and they were already wanting to leave? They wanted me to just abandon the friendships I made? The people I love?

"Yes! We're moving on Saturday, honey," my mother told me.

"Saturday!? That soon?"

"Yes. Our boss is wanting us there by Monday," Luke told me. "We're really sorry you have to move so suddenly, Clare."

I shook my head. "No. It's fine. Florida might be good for me after all," I told them.

"Great, honey. Dinner will be ready soon," my mom said.

I walked out of my house, slipping on some flip flops in the process. It was a warm night; about sixty five degrees out.

I sat on the steps of the porch, admiring the sunset. The shades of red, pink, orange, and yellow tinted the sky lightly. I was too busy staring at the sky to even notice the car that pulled up. I noticed it when I heard the car door slam.

I looked at the approaching figure, and noticing his blonde hair, I faintly smiled. Jace saw me, and smiled, too.

"Hey, Clary," he said as he sat down on the step next to me.

I smiled in response. We stayed silent for a few moments while we just looked at the sky. I soon broke the silence.

"Beautiful, right?" I asked him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. "Yeah," he said. I blushed a little bit. "But, Clary?"

I turned to face him. His eyes were boring into mine. "I'm sorry. About what I said the other day."

"Oh, it's fine," I dismissed.

"No, it's not," Jace said. "In fact, I was distracted by you."

I gulped. "Distracted how?"

"I was distracted by how beautiful you are," he said, turning away, obviously embarrassed.

I was really blushing now. "Uhm. Thanks," I said. Jace nodded, but still was looking away. "I'm moving."

He looked back at me. "What?"

"My parents' boss transferred them again. We're moving to Florida on Saturday," I told him.

"Oh."

He didn't say anything else. His hand was resting next to mine on the step. Feeling brave, I grabbed it, intwining our fingers in the process.

Jace responded by gently squeezing my hand, and rubbing his calloused thumb softly against the back of it.

"You're still going to the lake tomorrow right?" He asked softly.

I almost forgot. Izzy had invited me to go to her family's lake house with them. "I'll definitely be there," I told him.

"Good," he said, smiling.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. **

**IT WAS ALL A DREAM!**

**Yeah, you probably hate me for that.**

** BUT IIIIIIII WILLLL ALLLWAAAYYSS LOOOVEE YOOOOUUU! ; )**

**Okay, so I had to post this fast. I'm deathly afraid of not being able to update quickly. So, I wanna make sure I get as many updates as I can in!**

**LOVE YA!**

**-THG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Clary POV**

Izzy had picked me up at around noon on Sunday. We arrived at the lake house at one, before everyone else. Jace and Jonathan were on their way, according to a text.

Izzy and I were currently in the living room of the two story house. I was reading a book while Izzy painted her toenails a vibrant green color.

"Clary?" Izzy spoke up.

I turned to look at my best friend who had a pained look on her face. "What is it?"

"Do you have to move? Can't you stay with me?" She asked.

I sighed and closed my book, not caring to remember the page number. "Izzy, I want to be with my family. But, I want to stay here."

"Then, why don't you stay?"

"Because... I don't think I should. It's not like I'm never coming back, Iz," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really going to miss you, Clary," she said, looking even more sad than before.

"I'm really sorry, Iz."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

"Jon, can I ask you for some advice?"

Jon looked at me and nodded. I sighed a breath of relief. All night I had been thinking of her.

"There's this girl that I've liked for a while now. Heck, I might as well admit that I'm in love with her. How do I tell her that?" I quickly said.

"Well," Jon began, "I would just make a move. Soon."

"You think that'll work?" I asked him.

"It should. You know, as long as she feels the same way," he told me, keeping his eyes on the road. "And, if you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

I gulped. "Uhm... It's Clary."

Jon laughed. He LAUGHED. "I knew it!"

"You knew what?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"I knew you've been in love with her since the day you met. The way you look at her, and the way she looks at you..."

"She-she looks at me?"

"Well, yeah. You both look at each other like there's no one else in the world. And don't get me started with all of that tension- if you know what I mean," he went on.

"Jon!"

"What!? It's true!"

That's where the conversation ended for we had just arrived at the lake house. The same place where I will confess my love to Clary.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

Izzy wanted to sleep inside after her toes dried, and I wanted to go to the lake. So, after I changed into my black bikini, I headed down to the dock.

The air was warm, but a soft breeze blew my red curls out of my face. The wind sent a brief chill over my bare stomach, making small goosebumps appear on my arms.

I walked onto the dock, feeling the warm wood under my feet. Instead of getting in the water, I sat on the edge of the dock, placing my toes in the cool lake water.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun hit my face. This was perfect. The sun, the lake, the water. The only other thing that would make this perfect is-

"Hey!"

I opened my eyes to find Jace running toward the dock with a towel in hand. He was smiling even though he almost tripped coming over.

"Oh, hey, Jace," I said, trying to hide the joy in my voice.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all," I said, turning to the lake again. I began to get distracted by a duck that had just landed in the water across from the dock.

Moments later, the water splashed as feet were dunked into it. I turned my head to look at Jace who was now shirtless.

A memory popped into my mind of the night of Izzy's party. I was unbuttoning his shirt slowly, telling Jace how hot he is, and kissing his nose. I owe you a kiss...

Jace caught my eye. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed softly. "I don't want to leave. But, at the same time, I feel like I have to."

Jace turned away from me suddenly. His blonde curls swayed as he shifted. "I don't want you to leave," he mumbled so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"And I don't want to leave you," I told him honestly.

Jace turned to look at me, and for a moment, it seemed like I was in a dream. I leaned in and captured his lips with my own. He didn't respond at first, probably because he was shocked at what I was doing, but eventually he kissed me back.

His hands found my waist, and he carefully slid me toward him. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, attempting to bring him closer to me.

This moment felt so right: The water still chilling my toes, the cool late spring breeze moving my hair, and Jace's lips moving against mine.

Eventually, we had to break apart. I immediately turned away from him, slightly embarrassed about what I had just done. I slid my feet out of the water, and stood up on the dock.

"I think I owed you that," I said, beginning to turn away. "Bye, Jace."

I hastily jogged toward the house in an attempt to leave. I ignored Jace's shouts from the lake. I didn't care that he kissed me back. I just wanted to move on, and forget that I love him. Or maybe love him.

After changing into a T-shirt and shorts, I told Jon that I had to go home. He didn't ask any further questions; just handed me the keys to his car. I thanked him, told Izzy goodbye, and left.

**A/N: Wow. **

**Nice, Clary.**

**Well, I hope that was a romantic kiss. I thought it was perrty good. ; )**

**Anywhooo, please review! **

**OHMIGOSH! That rhymed.**

**I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!**

**I better stop.**

**REVIEW MY LOVEEES.**

**-THG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Clary POV**

"All packed?"

I nodded at my mom, placing the box in the moving truck. I hopped down from the platform, closing the door on the way.

"Great," my mom said. "Let's get going!"

I didn't say anything. I just climbed into the backseat of the SUV. I put to earphones in, blasting music into my head. I tuned out the world, and more importantly, tried to tune out my true emotions.

I had just left Jace there on the dock. I didn't go to school at all this week; I had to pack. Jace didn't call or anything, meaning he didn't accept my very public display of affection.

Oh well. I was going to start over. Start over my life, and especially my relationship skills.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Jace POV**

What was I supposed to say?

I couldn't just come right out to her and tell her how much I love her, right? She might not feel the same way.

Then again, she did kiss me.

It was too late now. She was probably half way to Florida by now. I might never see her again.

"Jace."

I sat up on my plain white bed, looking at my sister who stood near the door. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt: nothing fancy.

"Hey, Izzy," I said.

"Don't 'hey Izzy' me," she scolded. "You need to tell her. Somehow."

"What?" What could she be talking about. No one knew about my love for Clary except for Jon. Even he hasn't brought it up again.

"You know what I mean. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Tell her you're in love with her," Izzy told me.

"I can't," I almost shouted. "She's gone. I won't be able to tell her."

"I think I know a way for you to tell her how you feel," Izzy said, teasing me with her eyes. I raised an eyebrow as she went on. "But it's going to take a lot of convincing."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

**Clary POV**

That Monday I started school. I ignored practically everyone, that is, until my Language Arts class.

I was sitting in the back of the room alone. A boy came up to me, sitting in the chair next to me. I turned to give him a small glance.

He had dark hair, and dark eyes. He had a chiseled face, and from what I could tell, he was very muscular. The boy was gorgeous; not as gorgeous as a certain blonde haired angel, that's for sure.

"Hey, beautiful," the boy said, staring at me. I turned to him, and for a moment, his eyes showed a predatory like look. It was unnerving.

"Uhm, hey," I said.

"I'm Sebastian Verlac. I'm also the guy of you dreams," he tells me very confidently.

"Is that so? And why, Sebastian Verlac, would you say that? You barely know me," I tell him.

He leaned in closer to me, whispering in my ear. "Oh, but I want to know you."

Something about him scared me. The look in his eyes, the smell of his cologne, the way he smirked at me.

"Well, that won't happen," I say as the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

I got up, and quickly fled the room.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

"I don't know, Simon. He just really creeped me out."

I had been on the phone with Simon for at least an hour now. I was telling him how my first day went, and about the creeper, Sebastian.

"Oh come on, Clary. He couldn't have been that creepy," Simon said.

"It may not sound like it to you, but you should have seen his eyes. It looked like he was eyeing a ten year old girl from the blackened window of his white van," I told him. I shivered at the thought of Sebastian handing out candy to children.

It was probably true though.

Simon started to laugh. In the background, I could hear a deep voice talking. It definitely wasn't Izzy.

"Simon? Is that a man I hear?" I asked him. "You haven't started batting for the other team, right?"

"Ugh, Clary. Shut up," he sighed. I giggled at him. "And it's just Jace. I'm in the Lightwood's living room."

"Jace?" I felt kind of nervous, even though I knew for a fact he couldn't see me. I could also picture the smirk on his face after he had seen my shivering with chills from him.

"Yeah," Simon said. "He said he'd rather have me making out with Izzy than talking on the phone in his living room for an hour."

"Is he sure about that? I've been in a room while you guys are making out. It's not that enjoyable," I told him.

"Shut up," he said. "Well, I should go. Iz and I are going to the movies."

"Okay, Simon. Don't scare children when you start making out in the back of the theater!"

"Ugh. Stop it, Clary!"

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I sighed, content with getting all of my feelings out. I felt better somehow.

Maybe Florida won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Clary is probably really wrong.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I have to say, I think you guys are pretty hilarious. I kid you not, I've laughed so many times in public, people are probably wanting to get me help.**

**But that's my problem.**

**Keep reviewing! Make me laugh! : )**

**But, I do have to say, I got a review saying I sound high in my author's notes... Is that true?**

**LOOOOVE YOOOUUUU!**

**-THG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jace POV**

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Maryse Lightwood asked me.

I nodded my head. "I'd do anything for her."

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

_One month later..._

**Clary POV**

"Did you see the new kid?"

"He's so dreamy!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend..."

Every girl in my class was gossiping about how gorgeous this new kid is. Well, every girl but me. I hadn't even known there was a new kid until the gossip began.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I walked near the teacher's desk, and was surprised to be stopped.

"Clary?" he said. "Would you mind tutoring a student after school? One of my regular science tutors quit at the last minute."

"Sure. Why not?"

He smiled. "Great. Here's the room number, but I'm not sure who the student is." He handed me a small post it note with a room number scribbled on.

I left the classroom only to be stopped by a certain boy.

"Clary."

"Sebastian."

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can you just think about it?"

I stopped walking as I had started to do while he asked me out. He wouldn't stop. For the past week, he would attempt to flirt with me, but always failed. It was getting annoying.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you leave?"

"Definitely," he responded, smiling coldly.

"Alright. I'll think about it," I said.

He suddenly grabbed my hand, and kissed each knuckle with his cold lips. "Until I hear your answer, my dear," he said.

I jerked my hand away. I turned around and quickly walked to the other end of the school. My next class wasn't anywhere near there, but I didn't care. Anywhere away from Sebastian was perfect.

As I turned a corner, I saw a flash of gold hair duck behind the wall. I must be seeing things. Obviously, Sebastian's creepiness was getting to me.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

The day was finally over. Well, almost. I still had to tutor some kid.

I made my way to the room where my science teacher told me to go. I opened the door, and looked around. I stopped in my tracks.

There, sitting in a chair, was Jace. My heart was pounding in my chest; I'm pretty sure he could hear it.

Jace's amber eyes turned to meet mine, and he stopped and stared. His mouth was actually hanging open.

"What - what are you doing here?" I sputtered out.

"I came here to see you," he said softly. "And to talk."

I sat down in the chair next to him. "Well, we can talk after I tutor you. Okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

"Alright. Let's start with magnets," I began. "Two opposites attract."

I felt a hand slide on my arm, sending chills through my body. I turned to see Jace gazing at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off.

Jace's lips were on mine. I had to lean in a bit to be against his body because of the gap between our chairs, but I didn't mind. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and before I knew it, Jace was lifting me up, so I was now sitting on the table. Our mouths never left each other. Jace's fingers skimmed my lower back where my shirt had ridden up, and I gasped from his touch. He smiled against my lips.

Soon, we broke away panting for air. Our foreheads were against each other, and my eyes were closed until Jace spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I opened my eyes to give him a questioning look. "For what?"

He kissed my mouth once more. "For letting you go."

I placed my hand over his cheek. He put his hand over mine as he looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry for running off like that," I said.

He laughed. "Yeah. I was kind of wanting to tell you something that day, too."

"What is it?"

"I-"

Jace was cut off by a knocking on the door. I hopped down from the table, and broke away from Jace.

We both sat down in chairs, making sure there was a gap between us. Without waiting for an answer, the person knocking waltzed right into the room. And that person was Sebastian.

"Hey, Clary," he said flirtatiously. "Ready for that date?"

"Uhm. No," I said.

"You said you would think about it," he whined.

"I said I would think about it, not agree to it," I told him.

"Come on. We were going to have so much fun." Sebastian took a step forward toward me, which frightened me a little.

"Ooo, that does sound fun. Mind if I tag along?" Jace piped in. I turned to face him, but realized he was giving Sebastian a "death" look.

I turned in my chair to look at Sebastian. He had the same, but confused look on his face. "And who are you?"

I heard Jace stand up. Soon, a warm hand met my own and entwined our fingers together. "I'm Clary's boyfriend," he told Sebastian.

"Nice try. You just moved here. You two aren't dating," Sebastian said. "Right, Clary?"

"Actually, we are dating. We have been for a while now," I turned to Jace and smiled. He smiled back.

I heard Sebastian curse under his breath. "Whatever." He left the room, and shut the door behind him.

"What a creep," Jace said quietly.

Instead of commenting, I asked him a question. "How did you know I was a tutor today?"

Jace grinned at me. "I didn't. I guess it was fate."

**A/N: AWWW.**

**TOGETHER FOREVERR!**

**Anyway, I love getting your reviews, as I've said before. Just wanted to let you know... ; )**

**And...**

**AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME, WE COULD BE STARVIN, WE COULD BE HOMELESS WE COULD BE BROKE.**

**Just had to put that out there.**

**-THG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: THE END. :(**

**Jace POV**

Clary and I had been officially dating for a few weeks. The Florida school that we now went to was having an end of the year dance tonight, and Clary and I were going together. Or so she thought. I may have other plans.

Tonight was the night I tell her that I love her. But, it might be kind of obvious already.

I was currently getting out of my car, walking up to Clary's front door. I knocked three times on the wood, and waited patiently. The door opened moments later to reveal my beautiful girlfriend.

Clary had straightened her hair so it was now hanging down to her stomach. She wore a floral skirt that stopped just under her thigh, and I white tank top. She was stunning as usual.

"Hey," she said softly as she closed the door to her house.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You look gorgeous," I told her.

She blushed. "Thanks."

I took her hand, and led her to the car. I opened the passenger door for her, then jogged around to the drivers side.

Once I started up the car, I drove the way to our school. But, when I passed the building, Clary gave me a confused look.

"Jace. What are you doing?" she asked me.

"We are going on a date. That isn't in a school gym," I told her.

Still giving me a confused look, she said nothing more. I smiled at the adorable look on her face.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

We arrived at the beach minutes later. I had set up a picnic right near the ocean for us.

When I opened the door for Clary, she smiled. I took her hand in mine as we slipped off our shoes near the car. We walked to where I had set up our date.

Clary gasped in delight. "Jace. This is perfect," she told me.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, shall we?"

She laughed softly as she took my arm, and walked toward the ocean. The sun had just begun to set, setting the perfect mood for the evening.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

"This has been amazing, Jace," she told me before I plopped a grape into her mouth.

I leaned over to where I had set up a portable stereo. I plugged in my iPhone to the dock, and it began playing _1,2,3,4_ by the _Plain White T's._

Clary looked up at me. Her hair billowed around her face, making her seem more angelic than she already is. She smiled at me.

I stood up, and offered her my hand. "Miss Fray. May I ask you to dance?"

"I would love to," she replied, taking my hand. I helped her up, but she tripped. Clary landed awkwardly on my chest, and I caught her. She laughed, but put her arms around my neck. I placed my own arms around her waist.

Clary's head rested on my chest, and I slowly and gently stroked her back as we swayed to the music.

_There's only one thing_

_To say_

_Three words_

_For you..._

"I love you," I whispered very quietly, hoping Clary didn't hear me. It just kind of came out. That wasn't how I wanted to tell her.

She looked up at me, and I was at a loss for words. I started to try to break away from her, but failed and ended up tripping. Clary fell with me, and was now on top of me.

She was laughing, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Say it again," she whispered.

"I-"

I never had time to answer her because she pressed her lips to mine. I smiled against her lips as they started to part. Our lips moved in sync with each other as we stayed there, lying on the beach.

I don't know how long we had stayed that way, kissing. I honestly didn't care: as long as I was holding Clary. Soon, she pulled away, still on top of me.

"I love you, too," she told me.

I smiled, and kissed her again. It was a slow, lingering kiss full of passion.

"I love you," I murmured against her lips.

(•.•)(•.•)(•.•)

Since her parents weren't home, and she didn't have a curfew, I took Clary for a walk along the beach. I really felt bad for her and Jon. They rarely ever saw them, and when they did, it was because they had to move.

As for me, I had been living with my adoptive brother, Alec, and his boyfriend, Magnus. They had an apartment downtown which actually had an extra bedroom that they didn't care if I used.

"Clary," I began. "You sure you don't want to go home yet?"

Clary looked up at me under her eyelashes. "Yes."

I laughed, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She did the same. "I don't want you to go anyway. I just want you with me."

"Aww. That was really cute. Too bad I can't be cute," she said.

I stopped in my tracks to face her. I pulled her toward me. "Are you kidding? You're adorable," I whispered.

She hit my arm playfully after I kissed her nose. Then, we started to move again, hand in hand.

The waves crashed against our feet, the water wiping away any indentation of our footprints.

Suddenly, I stopped. Clary turned to give me a confused expression, and stopped as well. I reached around in my pocket until I fished out a velvet box.

Clary gasped, but retained a smile. I smiled at her, and opened the box, revealing a silver necklace. There was a heart with a J and C engraved into it dangling off of the chain.

"Jace. . . I don't know what to say," Clary said. "Well, other than thank you."

"Just wear it," I said softly.

She nodded, asking me if I could put it on for her. I took the necklace out of the case, and carefully hooked it around her neck. My fingers brushed over Clary's skin, making her shiver.

I smirked to myself, and lightly placed a kiss on the crook of her neck. I planted three more, moving up her neck as I did. I finally reached her jaw, and she turned to face me. Her green eyes were sparkling.

"I love you."

**A/N: Go on. Kill me.**

**I know, I haven't updated in forever. Sue me. But seriously, don't. That wouldn't be very friendly.**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this story. I know it was extremely short, but I didn't want it to be that long in the first place.**

**So, please review. I want to know if you want me to post a new story that I've been writing... ;) REVIEW!**

**And, yeah. I love you guys. Thanks for everything throughout this story. I hope we meet again soon.**

**I've never ever owned TMI, and I won't ever own it.**

**-THG**


End file.
